Who Picks Up The Check?
by herstorynerd
Summary: I wrote this after I saw one of those imagine your otp things on tumblr, as soon as I saw it I was like this would be perfect for a short stony fic. Nothing to special just Steve and Tony being Steve and Tony.


**A/N: I got inspired to write this after seeing one of those imagine you otp things on tumblr I'll put a link to it on the bottom. Enjoy**

* * *

"This is why I hate going out to eat."

"Well I can't cook and I don't think it's fair for you to cook dinner every night."

"What's unfair is that you think I can't pick up the bill ever Tony, just because I'm not a billionaire doesn't mean I can't afford to pay for dinner?"

"Why do you always have to make this about me being rich?" Tony said trying to keep his voice at a normal level. "I can't help that I was born rich I just want to pay for dinner, when you cook you pay for the groceries, so when we go out I pay the bill that's all."

They always had this argument when they went out for dinner, Tony refused to let Steve pay for the meal. Sometimes he wouldn't even let Steve look at the check, and it aggravated Steve to no end.

"Tony you could at least let me leave the tip."

"I always leave a good tip, even if the service sucks." He mumbled the last part.

"Oh my god, you're still upset about the time I tipped that waiter at the stakehouse aren't you?" Steve was looking at Tony the way he always did when he believed he'd made an extremely valid point in their argument.

But Tony had one of those looks to and he gave it right back to Steve, "Aha!"

"Aha what?"

"You just admitted that I've let you tip before."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Okay fine but that was one time."

"Well that one time still counts?"

"No it doesn't?"

"And why not?"

"Because they comped our meal."

"And do you remember why they did that?"

"Of course I do?"

Not too long after their wedding Steve and Tony had made reservations at a small stakehouse about an hour outside of the city. It wasn't anything too special but the dress code wasn't exactly casual. Tony had been there before and he figured it would be a nice place for him and Steve to have dinner. Their waiter that night was a kid, he couldn't have been more than seventeen. It was obvious by the number of mistakes he made that he was new at this. Despite this their evening was going great otherwise. Well it had been.

About half an hour into their evening a rather large group of rowdy twenty somethings decided that this place was as good as any to get wasted. They sat at the bar where the bartender continued to serve them drink after drink until finally he realised his mistake and refused to serve them anymore. This only angered a few of the guys who began to complain, one of the girls even threw her glass on the ground. As if that wasn't bad enough the group had also ordered a ton of food and refused to pay for it.

Needless to say Tony was beyond furious as was pretty much everyone else in the entire restaurant. He'd been about a minute from going full-blown Iron Man on their asses when they all left. Their waiter explained that the owner was going to comp everyone's meal that night as well as send them home with a 100 dollar gift certificate, he also mentioned that tipping wouldn't be necessary.

In Tony's mind this seemed completely fair although he fully intended to tip the kid, after all it wasn't his fault that those jerks came in and were rude. However before he could even say anything Steve was waving off the gift card and handing the kid a fifty dollar bill. They spent the ride home arguing about it, and it had since become a topic they tried to avoid.

They glared at each other before Steve finally broke the silence "Can we at least split it?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because splitting the bill isn't something married people do."

"What, says who!?"

"Me, that's who."

"You know sometimes I wish you could hear how ridiculous you sound when you say things like that."

"Look at it this way when we got married what was mine became yours too, so technically it's almost like you're actually paying for dinner too."

"You really want to play the technicality card?" Steve challenged raising an eyebrow.

"I do."

"Fine, then it shouldn't bother you when I tip because like you said "what's mine is yours, so it's almost like you're tipping for dinner too." Steve said as he pulled out his wallet.

"I should have seen that one coming."

"Yep." Tony didn't think Steve could have looked any happier than he did at that very second.

"Shouldn't have play the technicality card."

"Nope, you shouldn't have."

"Well played." He said handing over the check to Steve.

* * *

** A/N: here's a link to the tumblr page.** post/54388595619/imagine-your-otp-fighting-over-wh o-should-pay-the


End file.
